Gotta Sex 'em All
by Darugeon
Summary: One little Yoshi, a ton of Pokemon.


I looked up at all of the strange creatures staring at me. They called themselves Pokemon. I didn't know what a "Pokemon" was. They came in all kinds of shapes and sizes, though I heard there were like... over 600 different species of them.

They looked back at me. All with suggestive eyes. I seemed just as alien to them as they did to me. All of them watching me were males. I could easily tell what they wanted and were going to do with and to me. Their throbbing shafts told it all. I knew I wasn't going to have a say or choice in this, but the scents that filled my nostrils told me that this was going to be something I should definitely enjoy.

Biting my lip, I watched as the Raichu and Quilava creatures approached me. They were two of the small/light-weight classed Pokemon. They smirked, the Quilava moving behind me. I didn't even need a guide to tell me what to do; I dropped down onto my paws and knees and lifted my stubby little tail, exposing my damp folds to the male. The Raichu smirked at me and he made me kiss his tip. I kissed all over his dick, making him tremble over me, before I opened my muzzle wide and took him in, wrapping my long, warm tongue around his shaft four times. He moaned out loud at the "discovery" of my VERY long tongue.

I pumped it along his dick, murring around him as I bobbed my head, slurping and sucking him off as the other male slid himself deep into my pussy. I moaned out in ecstasy, my walls hot and tight around him, very tight. His cock was bigger than it looked, and very hot as well. It felt amazing feeling such heat filling my body and stretching my cunt while he rutted me without mercy, rocking my body, making me bob along the Raichu's shaft from his thrusts. Both of them moaned out as they went at me, all of the other Pokemon watching with throbbing hard-ons, some going as far as stroking themselves while standing around me, ready to paint me just in case they end up cumming too soon.

I looked up at them with wanting eyes. I wanted every last cock in this room to fill me up at least once. I didn't care what of my three holes they shove it in, as long as I got cock and cum in me or even on me. I moaned in bliss around the Raichu's length, deepthroating him and sucking him hard, my tongue unraveling from his meat and dragging all over it, coating his pre pumping dick in hot saliva. The Quilava rutting me moaned and howled as he sank deep, deep into my pussy. I could feel that hot preseed spraying into my womb, drooling into my depths and entering my inner sanctum.

I groaned. The pleasure was already intense. These boys had no mercy for me and intended to keep it that way. If not, I was going to MAKE them keep it that way. My walls constricted around him, wanting him to cum quick and give me a new dick to pound me. I shivered with ecstasy, the Raichu grabbing my big round nose and face fucking me just as fast as the Quilava was rutting my drooling pussy. I shook in pure bliss, moaning out around the electric mouse's meat while the fire mouse... thing... whatever he is... fucked me silly.

I heard both males let out a howl of their species name before they slammed into my holes and I was pumped with ribbon after ribbon of two different flavors of seed. I moaned out loud, gobbling down the Raichu's cum while my pussy milked the Quilava, swallowing every drop of his cream, taking him in my womb and flooding me until my pussy drooled cum.

They pulled out of me moments later, knowing they couldn't hang around to get those little extra sparks of pleasure from lingering inside of me. My mouth and cunt was leaking with excess seed I didn't 'swallow', panting as I saw the next three come up-Mienfoo, Prinplup, and Charmeleon.

I stood myself up onto my paws and feet, so as to allow one of them to lay under me. The Charmeleon went there; he had dibs on my pussy. The Prinplup prodded my fresh, needy asshole. Mienfoo too the remaining hole and I kissed his tip just as Raichu made me kiss his. They all smirked at me then each rammed in deep, three hot, wet shafts filling me up. My eyes watered from the indescribable pleasure. I screamed around the Mienfoo's dick as he fucked my maw, his length already drooling musky, salty precum. The other two rutted my ass and pussy, my soaked vaginal walls milking the Charmeleon's meat as he went at me wildly, back arched in bliss. My body trembled, my little tail wagging wildly as they fucked me. The Prinplup moaned out as he went into my hot, tight ass-hotter and tighter than my pussy to make it just as equal since it doesn't have that sweet pussy juice making it wet.

I shook with pleasure, my body burning with intense lust and heat as they went at me harder and harder. My walls clamped on the Charmeleon's length, his hot thickness throbbing deep in my vaginal depths while the Prinplup pistoned harder and faster, filling me with his large, throbbing mass, back arched and howling out in bliss around the Mienfoo's meat. My eyes shut tight; the pleasure just keep getting stronger and stronger in my body, it was too much to handle. I nibbled on the fighting-type's dick, my tongue swirling around him as he moaned out in bliss, his cock pumping into my throat, drooling hot preseed for me to lap and slurp up.

They growled into my ear, pounding my pussy harder and faster, rutting into my ass, gagging me with cock. I could tell they were all getting so close; their thrusts became more feral and lusty and their moans and growls picked up. Hot precum flooded all of my holes as they went at me with all of their might. My walls clamped around the Charmeleon's malehood and I howled out around the Mienfoo's cock, feeling all three slam in me and howl as well as they fed me their hot, gooey, creamy seed, pumping their spunk into all three of my hungry holes.

I shook with pleasure as they all came inside of me, filling me up with so much seed that it began to drool out of my ass and cunny. My tongue danced around the Mienfoo's member, my eyes closed as I swallowed drop after drop of his tasty cum.

They soon pulled out and they moved away, leaving my body trembling with exhaustion but begging for more. I looked up and murrled as I saw only one Pokemon approach me this time.

A Tyranitar grabbed me and lifted me up into a standing position. I blushed and bit my lip as I stared down at his cock. It was HUGE. I looked as if it would be just perfect, yet stretch me out so much. I groaned for it. I NEEDED that cock inside of me. I looked up at him and he stared back down at me, a lustful smirk on his face as he turned me around an pressed me against the wall, my back facing him. He growled into my ear and I shivered, feeling him trace a claw down my spine.

I gasped, my body tensing up as I felt that large tip prodding my slit. I quivered against him and began to grind on his meat as he teased my swollen, puffy folds, my nectar and cum from past males drooling onto his meat, lubricating his already wet, precum oozing length. He prodded me again, causing me to whimper with need, my walls convulsing with desire for that large shaft to fill me, to pound me, to make me all his.

He gave my plump Yoshi ass a firm spank, winning a lusty yelp from me before he rammed himself as deep into me as he could. My eyes widened and I screamed out at the top of my lungs. The thickness was even better than I thought; he was so huge, so deep inside of me. I ended up having a full fucking orgasm all over his cock. My pussy spasmed on his meat, walls clamping, milking the large, hot length inside of me as my clear love juices came spraying, gushing from my cunny, making a mess of my already messy pussy and his crotch and shaft.

He growled into my ear. I could hear the pride in his voice from making me cum with one thrust, though he knew I was already heavily stimulated from being fucked by five other Pokemon. Either way, he was the one to set me off my first of what I'm sure to be many, many times. He ground against me firmly, his massive malehood brushing on my walls, the first few inches of his cock inside of my womb, stirring all of the hot, sticky cum inside of me. I trembled again, my walls massaging him as he ground that barbed flesh within me.

I whimpered, begged for him to fuck me, whined and nearly cried for the rutting I knew he wanted to give me just as badly as I wanted to take it. He purred into my ear and gave my rump a gentle stroke before he began to pull out of me, my walls tugging on his shaft, needing that large shaft inside of me. He grunted from my tightness on his length as half of his cock left me-I swear he was at least a foot long. My body tingled with such intense pleasure, feeling so full even with only half of his thickness within me. He growled into my ear again, making me quiver and whine his name quietly before he rammed that other half of his cock back into my pussy. My back arched, my plump C-cup breasts squished against my chest and the wall, a loud scream sounding out from me as he began to fuck me with all of his might. My body rocked and pressed against the wall as he took me, made me his and his alone. I moaned and screamed, just for him, wanting it, wanting more, needing more. My walls milked him as he rammed in and out of my hot depths, giving me the rough fucking I deserve.

He grabbed hold of my curvy, slender hips and began to piston into me at an even faster rate. My eyes rolled back, my mouth agape, tongue hanging out. The pleasure was too intense now. I stood there, a silent scream escaping my lips; not a sound heard from me, but I was surely screaming. My pussy was drooling endless streams of nectar all over his cock and down my inner thighs and legs, dripping on the ground, making my lower half a large mess of sex. All of my pussy juices only made the Tyranitar fuck me harder and want me more, his grip on my hips getting tighter, his thrusts becoming more rapid, his growls in my ear growing more and more feral.

I couldn't take it. It was too incredible. I howled out to him; came a second time from his rutting me. My walls convulsed wildly around him, my body trembled, begged for so much more. Every time I came, I just grew hornier; I needed more and more cock, more cum, more sex, more of everything that'll make me feel good. My legs wanted to give in on me, but I had to stay strong, stay standing while I was fucked silly. My panting became heavy and raspy as the Tyranitar began to grunt and snort, his nostrils flaring a he fucked me.

He was close. Ohh goodness, was he close. I was about to scream out his name. I almost wanted to take over and force him to cum, cum in me, all over me, just spray that hot seed everywhere on and in my body. I shook against the wall, grinding my hips against his pounding me, my cunt bruised from all of the sex. I gazed back at him with lustful eyes. My vision was so cloudy from all of the lust, the many different musky scents in the air. I was almost blinded by lust, aching for sex.

He let out the loudest, most feral roar I had ever heard as he gave one last thrust into my pussy. My legs were lifted off of the ground from how deep he drove into me. I screamed out again as he flooded my cunt with his searing hot cream, pumping more spunk into my womb, filling me up just how I like it. I shook in ecstasy, my sex gushing out hot cum from how much he was spraying inside of me. I blushed hard, groaning in ecstasy, almost wanting to collapse and pass out, but yet still so horny for more. He pulled out of my pussy and rammed into my ass, a gift I definitely wasn't expecting. He fed my needy ass the remains of his cum, giving it to both of my hungry holes before he pulled out again and granted me one last gift-his cum gushing out of his large meat all over my fat ass as well as onto my back, painting the backside of my body with a decent amount of hot seed.

I shivered against the wall as he let me go, moving away from me. I immediately collapsed where I stood, panting heavily in total exhaustion. I was so horny, but so exhausted. I couldn't take much more, but I knew I had plenty left to go through.

I looked up at the next ones to make me their 'victim.' A Snivy stepped towards me alongside a Leafeon. Both looked pretty horny, having to wait that long time to have a go at me. I looked up at them with lustful eyes, shivering and groaning quietly as they approached me. I licked my lips and released a soft purr, my pussy quivering, seed drooling out of me.

The Snivy lifted me up with his paws and set me down on my side, lifting my leg with his vine as they positioned themselves. The Leafeon poked my lips with his cock, my cheeks red hot as I began to lap at the tip of his member. He murrled deeply, warm, minty precum leaking from the tip of his cock. I lapped up his tasty preseed, moaning at his flavor, yelping when I felt Snivy prod his cock as not only pussy, but at my rump as well. My cheeks flared a bright red with a blush as my sex quivered against his tip, gazing up at the snake. He gazed down at me with blank eyes that seemed to also show lust. He smirked and went right into my sexes, filing me with his two cocks. My eyes widened and I moaned out loud, the Leafeon thrusting his cock into my maw, taking the opportunity. I blushed even brighter than before, feeling his thick, minty meat in my maw, my tongue dancing around him, sucking off the horny eeveelution.

I shook in ecstasy, my walls massaging one of the two Snivy's shafts as he pistoned in and out of me. I nibbled on his length, slurping all over him. I could tell from the way they were fucking me so hard and fast that they were definitely not going to last too long. My tongue danced around the Leafeon's cock, bobbing my head along his thick eonhood, my eyes closed as I feasted on his tasty precum.

My walls clamped around both of Snivy's cock, his moans echoing through my ears as he slammed faster into the depths of my honey and cum soaked pussy and my hot, tight ass. I moaned out in bliss around the Leafeon's cock as he thrust into my muzzle, my body tingling with pleasure, slurping all over his mass, loving the taste of his minty sweet precum on my tongue.

I panted heavily around his meat, my body tingling, trembling as they fucked me. My pussy constricted around Snivy's cock as I felt myself approaching a third orgasm. I couldn't take it, I just couldn't. The pleasure, all of the constant sex, Gods, I was in true, euphoric heaven. I gazed up at the Leafeon; all I could see were his hind legs pumping, moving back and forth as he gave me his cock, his shaft throbbing hard in my maw, ready to blow at any second.

My pussy clamped down on Snivy's cock, my anal walls milking the second shaft as I cried out loud, my third climax hitting me hard. My honey came squirting out of my slit, spraying the Snivy's large member in my juices and some of the excess cum in my pussy from Tyranitar's rutting me. He moaned out loud as his dick was milked and clenched around, giving a good, hard thrust into me before he came into my pussy and ass, his cocks throbbing with every spurt of his hot cum. I moaned around Leafeon's meat as he moaned and came moments after Snivy, pumping ribbons of his sweet, minty semen into my maw, moaning at his flavor as we all came together.

My body shook with extreme exhaustion and lust as I drank down the male's cream before the slipped out of my holes and gave my body another good painting, giving my pussy and ass a bath of cum and making a messy masterpiece of a facial on me as well.

The murred, happy with their work as they went off to the side with the other males that have had their way with my body. I looked up at the others. Eight down, four more left to fuck me.

Three of them stepped up to me; Flygon, Growlithe, and Lucario, three more large, pulsing lengths. I shivered. I really couldn't take anymore of this abuse, but my body was crying for it, burning for more. I trembled and tried to stand. The Flygon set me on my hands and knees and settled himself on top of me, his feet pressed on my rump cheeks, cock prodding my ass, using his wings to keep himself from pressing ALL of his weight on me. Lucario slid under me, pressing me against him with his cock poking on my drooling, leaking pussy. Growlithe took the last spot, mounting my maw, causing me to blush as the small dog poked me with his rather big meat.

I opened wide, taking in the fire-type's malehood, the heat of his pulsing, throbbing dick causing me to meep and shiver, an intense warmth filling my maw. My tongue wrapped four times around his cock before pumping along it, slurping over his shaft. The Lucario ground himself against me before easing himself inside of my sex. I moaned out as two doggy cocks filled me up, the last member, Flygon's that is, prodding me just a bit more before sinking himself into my ass. I moaned out loud, my body being claimed and used once more all for their pleasure while stimulating my body all over. I bobbed my head along Growlithe's shaft as he face fucked me hard, his throbbing cock spurting shot after shot of precum, spicy with a tint of sweetness in its flavor. Flygon hilted inside of me, grinding himself firmly against my plush ass, his cock flooding my rear already with hot preseed before he began rutting my backside rapidly. Lucario murrled as he pumped his hips firmly, somewhat taking his time with me. I shook in total bliss, my pussy convulsing around the jackal's malehood, my fourth orgasm close already. My anal walls clamped on the Flygon fucking me raw, his cock gushing precum as if he were already cumming. My body was so hot with all of the seed and cocks inside of me, shaking and rocking my entire form back and forth between the three of them.

I grazed my teeth along Growlithe's dick gently as I sucked on him, sending shivers up his spine, causing him to rut my mouth even harder, panting and moaning in ecstasy above me. I blushed deeply when I felt Flygon's tail starting to spank my ass while he pistoned into me, my body being abused in every which way they could take me. Lucario began to pummel into my cunt just as roughly as the other two were taking my body, my eyes shutting tight as I went limp yet again and let them control every bit of sex they were giving me. I simply moaned and screamed as they fucked me, my vaginal canal quivering as my fourth climax came hard. I cried out loud around Growlithe's member, my nectar spraying out yet again, coating Lucario's shaft and crotch in my sweet honey. I shivered against the three males marking me as theirs, my orgasm leaving me absolutely helpless and to their complete mercy, knowing they weren't going to stop for me at all. They all pistoned harder, deeper into my holes, my walls massaging their cocks, slurping up the Growlithe's precum that he fed me, shivering in total ecstasy.

Growlithe howled out, his knot slapping my lips and his cock erupting with large sprays of hot, spicy cum, my body tingling as he fed my maw his cream, almost burning my throat from how hot his cum was. My vaginal walls clamped hard on Lucario's dick as he fucked me silly, his knot slapping on my swollen pussy lips and clit before he rammed all but that large knot in and he pumped me full next, his gooey, wonderful cream spraying into my slowly swelling womb, my body shaking, stomach slowly but surely beginning to bulge with all of the cum in my stomach, ass and cunt. Flygon howled out last, his cock pistoning wildly in and out of me while he came, the intense pleasure surging through him as he fucked me while pumping me full carrying him to just keep going at it. I shook and rocked as he flooded my ass with his hot semen, seed drooling from all of my holes yet again. I gazed up at the orange and red dog's hips pressed to my cheeks, my large nose buried in his belly and crotch.

They pulled their cocks from my abused holes, spraying my face, cunny, and rump in seed again before the moved off, just leaving one last Pokemon to claim me.

I quivered, somewhat with fear as he approached me. He was a lot larger than me, and his huge dick was what made me scared, but made my lips quiver and my pussy drool for his meat. The male came up to me and he picked me up, holding me in his wing-like hands as he pressed his large, throbbing tip to my entrance.

I stared at him, blushing, quivering against him. He smile at me and gave a lusty purr, teasing my abused cunt. I whimpered and instinctive ground back against him, yelping when I felt him nip on my tits, his large, warm tongue brushing over my breasts, especially my erected, milk drooling nipples. My body trembled as he teased me all over, readying me for what was to come.

"Who... are you...?" I asked softly, panting and trembling, having to force out the words. He smiled at me again as he began to slowly lower me onto his large length.

"Heheh... just call me Lugia, sweetheart..." He replied, his voice as gentle as the wind. I blushed deeply as his paws caressed my cum covered form, my body aching with blissful pains. I groaned as he slid deeper and deeper into my pussy, my already slightly swelled tummy bulging with his cock. My back arched and I whined out loud, suddenly having an unexpected orgasm all over his cock. He murrled softly as I came on his meat, allowing him to slip every inch of his large cock into me with great ease. I trembled in his grasp, feeling full beyond belief. My walls constricted around his malehood as he held me there with him hilted in me for a good while.

I looked up at him, panting heavily, feeling as if I was about to cum again already for the sixth time. My sex quivered hard, my eyes shutting tight as he lifted me off of his cock. I bit my lip, moaning out loudly, cum spraying out of my pussy again already, further lubricating his dick. My body was going wild on me. I was losing all control. The pleasure hurt so good. My walls clamped harder on him as he thrust himself back into me, my stomach bulging against with his cock. Precum oozed out of my cum as he pumped loads of it into my womb, my tongue hanging from my open maw. He gazed down at my limp form, chuckling to himself as he started to bounce me gently on his large meat, my whimpering getting louder and moans becoming cries of ecstasy.

His bouncing me on him slowly began to pick up in speed the more I adapted to his length being buried inside of me. I shook in total ecstasy, my walls massaging him, clamping tight on his shaft as he fucked me. I felt his length throbbing, twitching inside of me. He was definitely very close, and I was about to cum once again, for the seventh time.

He grunted in ecstasy, thrusting into me while slamming me onto his cock, driving himself even deeper into my depths. I had gone completely limp, unable to take it anymore. I was on the verge of passing out, but I had never felt so amazing in my entire life. My sex burst with another hot spray of honey all over his dick as he slammed into me and howled out loud, his cock exploding with huge globs of gooey, creamy, sticky semen, flooding my pussy with his spunk. My belly swell at a fast rate as the Lugia came in my pussy, my stomach swelling out to sizes that made me look several months pregnant. I moaned in bliss as he gave me his love and heat, feeling all of that sticky, creamy cum swimming in my womb, consuming my body in its warmth internally and externally.

He set me down on the ground and I finally fell unconscious, knowing I had just satisfied twelve random Pokemon that I didn't know one bit aside from species. All twelve males gazed back at my cum covered, 'pregnant' body, each smiling at the work they had done before they all left out of the room, leaving me to be swept away back into the portal back to my world from once I came.

I made it a mental note to return here one day, even in my unconscious state...


End file.
